


Professor

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Professor Tom, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Professor

I walked with purpose through the darkened hallways of the philosophy building.

I’d been thinking about it, fixating on it, for far too long now. I was in love with him; I knew it and I was almost certain he knew it. I didn’t know if he loved me, but tonight I was going to find out. No more games.

_No more._

Sure enough, a softly glowing light was still streaming from his office door. I checked my phone; it was nine o’clock at night, on a Friday, and he was still here. For once I hadn’t told him I was coming. At this point, though, my visits to his office were getting slightly ridiculous; we both knew I didn’t need any help with the material and instead spent most of the time together just talking. Talk about philosophy had turned to talk about religion and politics, then to personal opinions, then to life stories.

He was my professor. I was his student. Together, we were dangerously close to becoming something else entirely. I knew from our conversations how sacred he considered the student-teacher relationship, so if something was going to happen, I was going to have to be the one to initiate it.

I gently knocked on the open door and he glanced up. His blond curls were tangled up in his fingers and he looked vaguely unnerved by my sudden appearance.

“Ginny, hi. I didn’t know you’d be stopping by,” he said.

“Hi, Professor Hiddleston.” I closed the door behind me. “I need to ask you something.”

He bit his lip. “Something… philosophy-related?”

“No.”

He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose the way he did when he was particularly stressed. “Ginny, you know I love our chats, I really do, but I… I have work to do… perhaps we could catch up tomorrow during normal office hours?”

_He knew._

“No, that won’t work, Professor.” I wasn’t letting him off the hook. I had to get this out of my system or I’d lose my mind.

He narrowed his eyes. “Is everything okay? Something bothering you?”

“Yes.”

“What’s wrong?” His tone was tinged with concern as he pulled the chair against the wall next to him and motioned for me to sit. “You know what, I can take a break. For you.”

I felt myself trembling as I slowly walked over to the chair and sat down. I glanced around his office, which had become so familiar to me over the past two semesters; bookshelves lined the wall, papers were scattered haphazardly on the floor, and the small couch in the corner (where I knew he sometimes slept when he stayed too late) was nearly buried in thick tomes and notebooks. I took a deep breath and suddenly the words just tumbled out. “Professor, I’m in love with you.”

Even in the low lamplight I could see the color drain from his face as he stared at me.

“I’ve never felt this way about any other man, ever. You excite me in a way no one else has. Your passion, your intelligence, your generosity and kindness…” My prepared speech suddenly evaporated into thin air; I trailed off and stared down into my lap. _This was a mistake_. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, I shouldn’t have come here.”

I stood up and began to walk stiffly to the door before I felt his hand grasp mine. I froze in place.

“Ginny. Wait. Please sit back down.”

I swallowed the lump in my throat and blinked back tears as I obeyed. I stared at the floor, unable to meet his gaze.

“Ginny, I… well, look. I… I’m immensely flattered. You’re an exceptional young woman, you’re bright and curious and easily one of the most brilliant students I’ve had the honor to teach, but that’s just it… you’re my student. I’m your teacher.”

I nodded.

“I couldn’t possibly… you know my feelings on this. Even if – that is to say, I can’t. It goes against everything I believe, everything I stand for. You know that,” he finished softly. His hand still held mine, fingers intertwined.

“What if things were different?” I whispered.

“Well, Ginny, who’s to say what could happen under different circumstances – ”

“No, I mean… what if I told you I went to the registrar’s office earlier today and dropped your class?” I finally chanced a look at his face.

His mouth had dropped open; his eyes narrowed in confusion. “But… why? Why would you do that? You’re my best student, you’re such an absolute pleasure in class, your passion clearly lies in – ”

“Because I can’t do this anymore, Professor.” I tightened my fingers on his, holding onto him for dear life. “This is not a schoolgirl crush. I’m twenty-two, not thirteen, and I fell for you the first time I took one of your classes a year ago.” He searched my face intently; I didn’t know what he was looking for. I continued. “I’m graduating next semester and I need to know if you feel the same or if I need to move on with my life. Either way, I can’t be your student anymore. If you don’t love me, then say so, and I’ll leave and I won’t bother you again. But if you do… the obstacle’s gone. I’m no longer your student. You’re free.”

His expression was unreadable. We sat in silence for what seemed like ages. Suddenly I felt his fingers begin to caress my hand; he brought it to his lips and kissed it. Then, without a word, he went to the door and drew the lock.

The sound of the door being bolted shut sent a jolt of electricity right to my core. I squirmed in my chair; I was aroused and wet to the point of discomfort now. He stood in front of me, towering over me; I swallowed hard. He leaned down and clasped my hands, pulling me to my feet. Then he kissed me.

The realization of a year’s worth of pining made my spine tingle and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. His kissing was deep, passionate, indicative of a man who’d been alone for far too long. As I knew he had. His stubble brushed against my cheek and chin as he cupped my face and devoured me, his tongue brutally invading my mouth as he swallowed my moans. 

“I have loved you… since the first time… I read your paper… on Josef Pieper,” he whispered, now kissing down my jawline and nipping my neck.

I couldn’t suppress a laugh. “The first time?”

“I go back and read it again when I need a boost.”

“He’s one of my favorites.”

“Mine too.”

“I know, Professor…”

“Oh God.” He pulled off his blazer and looked around desperately before fixing his eyes on the couch. He shoved the books onto the floor, a flurry of papers flying everywhere as he cleared it off, before grabbing my arm and pulling me down with him, ravaging my mouth with kisses. I started unbuttoning his shirt, my fingers shaking, as one of his huge hands reached up to cup and fondle my left breast through my t-shirt. I finally pushed his shirt off and was a bit shocked to see the lean, defined muscles that were now laid bare to my gaze. He pulled away for a moment as he practically ripped my t-shirt off, throwing it on the floor before pressing me backwards. His fingers gently tweaked my hardened nipples as I wrapped my legs around him; his erection – _Jesus Christ, is that his erection_? – was jabbing me in the belly as he unhooked my bra and peeled it off.

“Wait… wait…” He suddenly looked panicked. “I don’t have a… I mean, I haven’t done this in awhile… so I don’t have any…”

“I’m on the Pill,” I said quietly. “It’s okay, Professor.”

He looked relieved. “Oh thank the Lord… Ginny… God, you’re beautiful.” He pressed my tits together and buried his face in my cleavage, before licking and sucking up to my collarbone.

I started working at his belt while he pushed my skirt up. I gasped when I felt him tear my panties, ripping them right off my body. He pulled away from me for a moment and held them to his face, inhaling deeply, his eyes fluttering shut.

I bit my lip; he hadn’t even touched me below the waist and I already felt so close, my pelvic floor muscles tightening and releasing as I tried to assuage some of the tension. He stuffed what was left of my underwear into his pants pocket as he unzipped.

_Holy fuck._

I tried unsuccessfully to suppress a moan when I saw him. He was huge, his cock nearly purple with desire, the tip already glistening with his precum. He gave me a small smile as he kicked his pants off entirely; then he pushed a finger inside of me while his thumb grazed my clit.

I cried out at the sudden intrusion as I felt him explore my depths, drawing indistinguishable patterns on my inner walls with his fingertip. I was writhing beneath him when he pushed a second digit in, crossing them and then pumping in and out while his thumb continued to press and swipe over my clit. He examined my face closely, gauging my responses as he played with me; I tried to keep my eyes fixed on him but he seemed determined to watch me lose control right then and there. I was practically thrashing beneath him when I heard his voice, low and hungry.

“That’s it, Ginny… come on, darling, come for me,” he whispered.

My head dropped backward, my eyes slammed shut as my brain finally stopped fighting. It was like my body suddenly snapped free of its bonds and I was floating, floating away in absolute pleasure, my mouth dropping open soundlessly while I clenched and released around his fingers.

I tried to catch my breath as my orgasm slowly abated, aftershocks rolling through me every few seconds. He was still watching me, hypnotized; he eased his fingers out of me slowly. He lazily stroked his cock, my fluids acting as lube, while he waited for me to come back to him.

“Ginny… that was beautiful,” he murmured.

“Thank you… Professor,” I breathed.

He leaned down and kissed me, and I could feel his rigid length press against my thigh. I reached down and covered his hand with mine, stroking with him.

“Please take me… I need you inside of me.”

I could feel him tremble slightly as he let out a nervous laugh. “Ginny, I… if you talk like that, I’m probably not going to last long. It’s been a long time since – ”

“I know.” I guided him to my slit, pressing just the head to my entrance; he gasped. “It’s okay.”

I watched as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face; I reached up, extending my tongue, and caught it at his chin. He looked absolutely tortured. “Ginny… are you… are you sure you want to…”

“Professor…” I looked him straight in the eyes. “ _Fuck me._ ”

At those words, the last ounce of his composure evaporated. He pushed forward, getting about halfway in before I cried out.

“I’m so sorry, darling! Did I hurt you?”

I gritted my teeth. “I… I’ve never had anyone… so big… just let me… adjust… oh, _fuck_ ,” I moaned.

He pulled out a bit before pushing in again, a bit further this time; as my cunt stretched to accommodate his girth, I could hear him breathing hard above me. “Dear God, Ginny… oh my God, oh my God…” His eyes were closed and he was biting his lip so hard I actually saw a tiny spot of blood appear. “You… feel… _divine_ …”

I locked my ankles around his waist and pulled him in deeper; he gave a guttural groan. I pulsed my pelvic floor muscles, squeezing him, relishing the feeling of having him fully seated within me. “Professor… oh my God… you’re so _huge_ … you feel… so good… please… please fuck me,” I begged.

“I don’t want… I don’t want to hurt you…” he said.

“No! You’re not… please! Please, Professor! _Please_ … I need… I need you to fuck me… I’ve wanted this for so long…”

He ran a hand over his face, his features conflicted as he looked down at me. Then he pressed into me, kissing me hard, groping my breasts and bucking his hips forward.

Each thrust elicited a gasp or a cry or a moan; I couldn’t help it. The man of my dreams was inside of me, fucking me with everything he had, and I could feel myself teetering on the edge again. He grunted and groaned as he pistoned his hips forward, and I felt the familiar tightening sensation low in my belly.

“Professor… Hiddleston… I… oh, _fuck_!” I screamed as my second orgasm crested, waves of bliss washing over me. I felt his whole body quiver for a moment before he let out an animalistic cry, threw his head back, and spilled deep, deep within me.

He trembled with the force of his release as he tried not to collapse completely on top of me; he leaned against the back of the couch for a moment before I reached up and pulled him down to wrap my arms around him. We lay there, a thin sheen of sweat covering our bodies, as we both recovered.

“Professor… thank you… that was amazing,” I murmured as our breathing slowed.

“Yes, darling, you were wonderful… just… one thing, though.”

"What’s that?"

"You can probably call me Tom now." He grinned as he pressed his lips to mine.


End file.
